Apology Policy
by drummer8907
Summary: Oliver feels guilty after forgetting his and Lilly's "100 Day-iversary" and plans a do-over date. A few surprises come their way, which the two learn to embrace. My VERY FIRST M-rated fic..."Oh Yeah" now included.
1. Chapter 1

**It feels like forever and three days since I last posted anything. I get busy, but I never stop writing. Anyway, it's **_**IMPORTAN**_**T that you read this AN: this is my first **_**M-rated**_** fanfic I have EVER wrote all 10 years I have been actively doing this. I've finally cracked. I still say my bitter/sweet and fluff stories are what I do best, but I've had a lot of support and backing up from Emily (IheartORANGE.) I'm going out on a limb here and posting this story as a dedication to her. :)**

**The setting takes place just after BBBTTC. This is how the two spend Day 101. Hope you guys like this new style.**

**Dsiclaimer: I don't own Loliver, but I HAVE MET them! (well, Mitchel and Emily :P)**

* * *

I royally screwed things up yesterday. One of the worst mistakes was made. How could I be so stupid? I should have known Lilly would remember the little things. Even _I _thought I would, seeing how I know every single event (big and small) that ever happened between us. Every smile, every laugh, every time those eyes would sparkle. All the pokes, slaps, and friendly jabs in the gut. Her scent, her touch, her taste-I know it all. Never can I nor never will I forget my love; the beauty that is Lillian Truscott.

But I'm only a man and men are guilty of such a sin as forgetting dates on a calendar. What can I say; it's written in my genetics make up that I'm an idiot. Unfortunately, (and I hate to say this) I take my girl for granted sometimes. I tell myself "she'll never leave me, she loves me too much!" Well, she didn't, but fighting is a nasty repercussion for my own stupidity. Sure, Rico saved my hide with that love poem, (he also canned me after I spent the rest of the day getting lost in Lilly's eyes as we babbled on how cute we think we are) but that can't happen all the time. I shouldn't have to rely on outsiders to keep mine and Lilly's relationship together when a fraying thread appears. From this moment on, I'm going to take matters into my own hands. I'm going to make sure my girlfriend knows just how lucky and grateful I am to have such a wonderful woman in my life. A new leaf is turning. Lilly is going to get what she deserves.

* * *

Of all days to wake up late, I choose this one. Alarm clocks are so unreliable (or maybe I hit the snooze button in my sleep.) Usually, I jolt from the sound of my mother shouting orders at me, but she already let for the police station this morning. Perfect; the house is mine. I have plenty to do and don't need any distractions or interruptions.

I am not a morning person by any means. Sleep is something I cherish greatly, but I know just how busy I am going to be. I rub my eyes, yawn, and stretch before lifting my old bag of bones out of bed. For only being seventeen, my knees feel like I'm at least fifty sometimes. They tend to crack a lot. I blame my clumsiness on a skateboard _and_ my own two feet. Miraculously, I am able to stand and keep my balance.

Normally, I would take my zombie-like walk down stairs in just my boxers when the house is empty, but for some reason, I feel the need to find some longer bottoms. Still in a slight haze, I rummage around in my dresser draw for shorts. They have to be a nice pair since I am seeing my girl in a few hours. I find some random khaki from last school year. The fit is a little tight, but I ignore the matter. Though groggy, I know I am a bit behind schedule, so I don't even bother getting out a shirt or fixing my hair. How I look is fine for now.

Thank goodness for railings. I use one as I stumble down the stairs from my bedroom in my bare feet. Once on the main floor, I slowly find my way to the kitchen. The cold tile chills the bottoms of feet and finally starts to wake me up. I walk over to the counter by the sink and grab the bowl of fruit sitting there. Counting silently in my head, I empty the bowls contents, one-by-one. Apples are set aside to be washed, while I remove a few ripe bananas from the bunch.

I bend down and open one of the lower cabinets for a Tupper ware bowl, knocking over half of them in process. Stacking the containers back together, I spot the desired one. Luckily, it hasn't lost the matching lid. I straighten my back and place the container beside the fruit. The cutting board, along with my mom's silver paring knife, are sitting clean in the strainer beside the sink. I retrieve those items and set them on the countertop in front of me.

I'm such a whipped, love sick puppy that I'm actually in the kitchen right now making fruit salad for Lilly and I to eat on our do-over/"The donut screwed up again, please forgive him" beach picnic date. Yeah, I love her that much to do things most guys would deem wimpy. No one is forcing me; I _want_ to do this for Lilly. I want to do this for _us_. Time together like this is something we need.

Cooking isn't my thing, so I opted for something simple. As I stand peeling and chopping, I admit to myself that this feels weird. We both like fruit, though, and I'm making sure to add our favorites. This is just a little something extra we can share after we catch a few waves. Am I trying to impress Lilly? From trial and error, I know that is risky. The fruit salad itself is a surprise, but I just want to show her I care...and get my daily dose of apple in to boot.

I place the knife down after scooping up the last chunk of banana into the container and run my arm across my forehead. Why am I sweating? It's not like the work is vigorous. This isn't enough; I'm not finished yet. I turn around and make my way to the refrigerator. There are three more fruits I need: pineapple, raspberries, and infamous strawberries. We have some pineapple already cut and in stored in another bowl. Next to that is a small pint of raspberries (since I am the only one in my family who eats them.) I stack the berries on top of the pineapple bowl for easy transport.

Just as I am about to reach for the basket of sweet, fresh strawberries, I hear three light knocks coming from the front door. The microwave lights up the current time in green. It's way too early to be my Lilly-pop. Who could it be?

I put the fruit from the fridge aside and make my way over to answer the door, curiously. Low and behold it is indeed Lilly standing there in her board shorts and blue tank top. Her smiling face morphs to a wide-eyed daze and open mouth. I have a slightly stunned reaction, surprised to see her.

"You're early." I announce after waiting a few seconds.

"You're shirtless..." The only part of her body that moves are her eyes, scanning my bare chest in every direction. I guess I caught her off guard; another plus for me. I feel myself blushing as Lilly continues to "enjoy the view" in front of her.

"You wanna come in?" I ask, pointing behind me. "Or would you rather I just stand here and do some posses with my muscles for ya?" I flex my arms and do my best imitation of a Greek God, which I have been trying so hard to get my girlfriend to call me for months now.

"Oh Oliver." Lilly rolls her eyes at first, but then gives in to giggles. I take her hand and lead her inside my house, closing the door behind us.

"Missed you, babe." I tell her, giving a kiss on the lips.

"Missed you, too." She smiles when we pull away. "That's why I'm early. That and my mom is up being a real crab this morning that I just _had_ to get out of the house now." She pauses and looks up at me hesitantly. "Is it ok that I'm here?"

Is she seriously asking that? "You're _always _welcome here, Lilly-pop." I reply.

"Is anyone else around?" She asks, concerned.

"I am happy to report that my mom's already gone and my dad's outta town." A smirk forms. "Why do you ask? Got something in the mind of yours I should know about?"

"I just didn't want to barge in." Lilly tries to defend her innocence. What a waste of time. "I mean, how rude would that be, right?"

I grab her hands and pull Lilly towards me. I place them flat against my stomach. "Barge. Please barge." My voice lowers as look down at angelic face. "Be rude to me, too. I don't mind at all."

I expect a very hard slap across my face for my sleazy comment (the kind that leaves a burning sting for hours.) My usual excuse "it's the early morning hormones talking" is ready on the tip of my tongue as well. Interestingly enough, it isn't needed. No words are. Leaving her hand where they are, Lilly stretches up on her tip toes and smashes her lips against mine. Actions are so sudden that I stumble back a few steps until my bare back means the door in thud, just grazing the doorknob by an inch.

I go to wince in pain, but the second the corner of my mouth cracks open in the slightest manner; her tongue slips its way in unannounced. I groan at the contact. It seems like I'm fighting a losing battle, when I'm not fighting anything at all (except the slight tightening of my already constricting khakis and the urge to flip things around so Lilly is the one pinned ) Her hands now guide their way up my chest to the sides of my face. She cups my cheeks as I try to regain a little bit of control and give back all that Lilly is giving me. Before I can get the upper hand, she yanks back her head and lets go; leaving me disappointed.

"Rude enough for ya?" She smirks. Lust twinkles in her blue eyes.

"I-I'll say." I swallow hard. Lilly is still pressed up against me. She can feel the after affects caused by her short work, no doubt. It's almost painful for me (so much so that I fidget underneath her weight.)

"I've always wanted to do that." She admits, tracing a line from my neck up to my chin with her finger. It tickles the tiny hairs. "Figured you'd get a real kick out of it."

"Uh, yeah, lets go with that." I respond nervously. Placing my hands on her shoulders, I gently push Lilly back just a smidge so that some of the added pressure on my lower body can be relieved. She is well aware of the reason and blushes.

"Opps. Did I rev up the Ollie Trolley? I guess it's a little too early for that, huh?" Her eyes stray for a split second, which doesn't help calm the situation one bit. For some reason, I thought she'd be a little freaked. I'm happy to see that's not the case and make a mental note of it.

I reach out and touch her warm cheek. The muscles cause my hand to inch upward when she smiles underneath it. She waits for me to respond verbally, but I decide to lightly touch our lips together instead. Arms wrap around my waist as I rest my forehead on hers.

"I'm so glad I have you." I whisper in our embrace. "You gave me quite a scare for a while yesterday."

"So did you." Lilly replies. "But then you wrote that amazing poem that cleared every doubt I have ever had."

I freeze. Of course she would bring up the love poem. We had too much fun making out (I mean, making _up_) yesterday that I forgot to tell Lilly the truth. I really should come clean, and now is as good a time as any to do so.

"Uh, Lilly-pop...about...about that poem, I-"

"Didn't write it." She finishes the confession for me.

I pull back my forehead with a puzzled look. "You knew?"

"From the minute I laid eyes on it." Lilly explains. "I can recognize your chicken scratch. You definitely didn't write that."

"Rico did..." I mutter in shame.

"For an annoying twerp, he _does_ have some nice cursive." She adds.

Guilt and embarrassment mix about as well as water and oil. They shed off in layers, leaving my emotion raw. It's back to basics.

"But every bit of that note is true, Lilly." I assure her with deep, pleading brown eyes. "Every single word."

Lilly brushes my bangs from my face. "I never said it didn't sound like you..."

That girl sure knows how to make me smile. I kiss her forehead, nose, and mouth gently and take her hands in mine.

"Are you ready for your do-over date? Your one hundred and first day spent with this dork?"

"I was born ready to spend time with you." Lilly replies, sounding excited.

"That's my girl." I praise, giving a light squeeze before letting go of her hands. "I'm not quite ready, though. I was in the middle of making a surprise for you when you showed up."

"Really?" She raises an eyebrow. "And what might that be, Oliver?"

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" I pat her on the head and start to make my way back into the kitchen.

"You're being awfully mean to me considering I could have left your sorry butt behind twenty-four hours ago." Lilly follows and calls me out as she places her hands on her hips.

"Sassy." I stop walking and turn back around. "I like it."

"Just tell me what it is!" Lilly can be a little impatient sometimes. She hates to be left guessing.

"I can't hide it now." I tell her, reaching the kitchen. "You're here."

"The surprise is in your kitchen?" Lilly asks. Suddenly, her face drops in fear. "You're not trying to cook again, are you? Remember the heart-shaped waffle incident!?"

"Relax, Lills." I put my hands on her shoulders. Her tense muscles contract. "I can't set what I'm making on fire."

"That's a relief!" She sighs, and I try not to laugh. "What is it then?

Removing my hands, I point to bowl on the counter top that's a mess with apple skins, seeds, and a few banana peels. "I'm making fruit salad." I announce with a hesitant smile, trying to gauge Lilly's reaction. "To-to eat at the beach when we're done surfing."

"Aww, that's sweet of you!" Lilly pokes my stomach and butterflies flutter about. "What all do you have in there?"

I walk over, pick up the bowl, and tilt it downward to show Lilly its contents. "Apples and bananas so far."

"You and your apples." She laughs.

"My name's Oliver Oscar Oken, and I'm an apple-aholic." I make fun of my own obsession. "But I still have a few more things to add. Pineapple, raspberries, _and_..." Holding my pointer finger up and pausing, I head to the fridge and reach down for the last item. "Strawberries."

"Ooh, my favorite." She says, looking down and the ripe, red fruit hungrily.

"We have lots of memories with these, don't we?" I wink at her as I set the carton down on the counter to my left.

"Mmhmm..." Lilly wraps her arms around my neck. "And I can't wait to for this one."

"Me either." I add quietly. Though our kiss is soft and loving, we both let our minds take us elsewhere. Inside, there are completely different feelings and visions. A minute of blue melting brown and brown warming blue takes place as my Lilly-pop and I simply enjoy this moment.

* * *

**This story started as a one shot, but became 41 pages (I really like writing, haha.) For your curtsy, I broke it down into 8 chapters of small updates. The whole story is done, so I'll be posting every few days if this takes off. Again, this is my FIRST of this kind. I'd like to hope that my innocence remains when the whole thing is said and done. SAMLTY is still being worked on, for those who are waiting on it, and as of now, NO, it won't turn out like this. **

**Let me know your thoughts. It would help ease some of my nerves.**

**Marissa**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm surprised at the number reviews I received right away. We've all been starving for some good Lollies lately. The first chapter really didn't have enough content in it to fit the rating, but trust me, it will as each chapter builds. Also, these updates are kind of small for me (this one is a 6 pager), but that is only because I had no intentions of making this a multi-chapter story. Enough rambling. Here's an early Christmas gift from me.**

* * *

"You want some help? You know, so you can get finished faster and get out of here?" She offers, taking a step back.

"This is _your_ special day and treat. You're not supposed to help." I remind her. "You weren't even supposed to know."

"Don't you wanna get out of here?" Lilly reiterates. It's not that I disagree with her point. In fact, I want nothing more. However, the donut in me realizes I have to man up, and a true gentleman wouldn't make his lady work on her own surprise now, would he?

"Tell ya what you _can_ do." I start my attempt to reason. "_You_ can pull up a chair from the table and watch."

"I didn't come over early to watch you; I came to_ be with _you!"

Lilly lunges forward and falls on to my unsuspecting upper body. Her latching grip is tight like a small child attaches to his or her parent. Since my skin is exposed, there isn't any fabric to grasp. My poor, not-so-tan back pays the price. I keep a chuckle to myself. My girlfriend is famous for this action. This is how she thinks she can get away with every and anything. She hopes I'll cave. The woman has the gift of beauty and the grace of a cunning mind. Of course Lilly gets the best of me. I owe her just that.

"I could use the company." I say, playing with a few strands of her golden blonde hair. Her eyes light up with the same glow every time.

"I'll stand here right!" Lilly backs off of me and points to the spot on the tile floor. She snaps to attention and gives me a salute.

"Okay." I laugh at her obedience. "It won't take long, Lilly-pop. I promise."

My back turns and I proceed to finish making the snack. I dump the pineapple chunks into the bowl. The same is done with the raspberries; they go straight from their original packaging and into the main bowl whole. Strawberries have to be washed and cut first. Before doing so, I take a quick glance over at Lilly. She is still standing in her self-proclaimed designated spot with smile on her face. We both have a moment of silliness where we wave at each other.

Five berries are taken out at a time to be rinsed under the cool water. As I turn to reach for a paper towel to dry the fruit, I catch Lilly in my peripheral vision again. Her look is different, but I can't quite tell how.

"What?" I ask, ripping off a paper towel from the roll. No response is given, so I shrug off the matter.

Once the berries are dry, I place them on the cutting board. Knife in hand, I slide the first berry over and slice it into thirds. I cannot help but feel a pair of eyes burning the back of my head. When I turn around, that is exactly what I discover, along with a seductive smile morphed from the previous sweet one.

"_What_?" I repeat myself.

"There's just something about a man in the kitchen..."

"You mean there's just something about _your_ man in the kitchen." Jealousy issues tend to take over when there isn't a need.

"_Yes_..." She replies dreamily. Lilly inches forward in slow motion. "_My_ man. _My_ Ollie-pop. You're _mine_." She wraps her arms around my waist from behind and leans over my back. As if I am not shivering and tingling from the mere touch, hot lips kiss the spot just in between my neck and shoulder. My insides go wild for this.

"W-What ever happened to "I-I'll stand right h-here?" I am able to ask.

"I tried." Lilly states simply. "But you're too much for me."

"Oh yeah?" I try to turn my head around so I can show her my intrigued smile.

"Mmhmm." She nods and cuddles into my back. "Kinda reminds me of Home Ec in seventh grade."

"I hated that class!" I express as I start slicing berries again. "Except for the time we made fruit smoothies, which is what you're thinking of, I bet."

"The teacher made you an apron." I feel Lilly's giggle vibrate through my back.

"A_ pink _one to boot." The very image still haunts my memory.

"I think you looked hot it that apron." She admits.

I turn around after putting a few pieces of strawberry in the bowl. "So is _that _why you were staring at me so much and forgot to put the lid on the blender before I hit liquefy?"

"Guilty as charged." Lilly hangs her head.

"The worse part was that the apron didn't help much either." I explain.

"We were both covered head to toe in strawberry-banana yogurt." Lilly adds with a laugh.

"Didn't you scrape some off my cheek with your finger and eat it?" I ask.

"You did the same to me." She adds.

"And as I recall, we got a zero for that." I glare.

"But it was worth it." Lilly defends her actions from that day. "And don't pretend ya didn't love it, Oliver."

My mouth drops open for a rebuttal, but I am beat by my girlfriend's look. Roll over and give in, whipping boy. "I cannot tell a lie, my dear. It's all I thought about for weeks."

Lilly doesn't say anything in return. Instead she buries her face in my back and sighs deeply. "You look so manly right now..." Words mumble against my skin.

"Oh yeah, I feel _so _manly..." I roll my eyes with my sarcastic reply.

"I mean it, Oliver." Lilly presses herself as close as possible and gives me a little squeeze. Hands then rub on the lower portion of my stomach. "You've never looked better."

During this whole time, my slices have been getting thinner and thinner. Concentrate, Oliver. Don't fall for this little ploy! I swallow very loudly. "You...you mean it?"

"Don't ask questions..." I start getting chills as fingers glide up my smooth skin at a snail's pace. The tingling feels unimaginable.

"L-Lilly, honey, I-I gotta finish this..." Now matter how hard I try to choke out a warning, the sensations defeat me.

"Take all the time you need..." Just the sound of Lilly's seductive voice makes every fiber twitch.

"B-Baby, I don't think-"

"Yes, you do, Ollie." Suddenly there's a boost in speed as Lilly pushes her palms flat against the center of my chest. She takes time to feel the ever rapid beat of my heart underneath. I'm shaking now and can't take more than a few short breaths. Why is she doing this to me? No torture is pleasant, but the sexual kind is the absolute worst. "And I wanna know just what it is you're thinking now."

"What I'm thinking?" My voice cracks at a higher pitch.

Lilly leans in and whispers through my shaggy hair into my ear. "What are you thinking?"

It's a million degrees in the room. I spit out the only comment I can make before having a spastic meltdown. "If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen!"

With that, I explode; nothing is controlling me anymore, nothing is holding me back. I snap; I need her _now_. I need satisfaction _now_. This throbbing ache needs to cease..._now_!

The clang of the knife's blade hitting the counter top sounds as I instantly spin around and crash our lips together with such force. The tables turn; I am the leader this time. I give her one hard, sloppy kiss after another. It is like an uncontrollable wildfire that rages with in me. She responds greatly to my tongue's constant begging.

Hands, oh hands. They're everywhere. Up, down, and every direction imaginable. These are spontaneous actions; there's no time to be shy. I let Lilly's wander to where she wants them to, because it is the same place that_ I _want them. (Great minds really do think a like.) My only wish is that the playing field evens. Lilly has an advantage right now. I'm the half naked one at the mercy of her very touch. In order to balance things, there needs to be a change of scenery. Movement is inevitable, especially with my prior comment.

Upstairs. We need to be upstairs.

I begin pushing Lilly backwards with my hip as the ravishing continues. My eyes are glued shut. Even though I've lived in this same house all sixteen years of my life, I have a lapse in judgment and send us slamming against the fridge. Bottles clank, and a few magnets hit the title. The stainless steel feels cool on Lilly's arms. I'm thankful that I am not against it bare-backed. At this point, I get my revenge from the earlier incident in the doorway. How does it feel to be on the other side, Lilly-pop? She is feeling something, alright; my shorts pressed firmly against her. Now my girlfriend gets the hint. Her instincts take their turn.

Without breaking the tug of war our tongues are having, Lilly flings her arm out; desperately searching for leverage. She finds some in the counter top, and starts pulling the both of us out of the room. (Everyone knows how big of a turn on it is to me when Lilly takes charge.) In the process, I hear all sorts of objects falling, but choose to ignore every sound that isn't a sigh or moan of pleasure. I don't know where Lilly wants to go, but I definitely need to get there fast.

Eventually, the counter space runs out, so the wall is used as a guide to get us into what I believe to be the living room. Wall ends just as I start attacking Lilly's neck hungrily. Her pulse point pounds hard against my lips. This is just one of Lilly's so-called sweet spots I have found on our wild endeavors. It drives her crazy and it's really working. More and more of her weight is being put on me as her weak knees give in to indolence. I don't think I have a problem, until I suddenly lose all sense balance and fall flat on my back, taking my girl down with me. Luckily, the couch is there to catch me (or maybe that was her plan after all...)

My eyes pop open as I hit the cushion. Lilly's laying directly on top of the part of me that doesn't need any added pressure or force. We each take a second to pant.

"Sorry." She apologizes for our clumsiness, blowing the hair out of her face. Her cheeks are a rosy pink.

"Don't be."

I go to reach out to grab the back of Lilly's head and slam our lips together once more in my intense manner when I see her face scrunch.

"What's wrong?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Your finger... Her eyes widen as she jerks away from my hand.

I raise an eyebrow in response and take a look. There's a gash on my left pointer finger near my knuckle with a small trail of blood dripping down it.

"Hmm..." I say, examining my finger. "Must have nicked myself when I dropped the knife."

"Ollie, you're bleeding!" Lilly exclaims with more concern as she quickly picks herself up off of my lower region.

"It's just a little cut, Lilly." I assure her. "No need to ruin the moment..." My arms stretch as far as they can to trap her and bring Lilly back to me. Parts ache; I am in no way, shape or form satisfied with this intensified tease. She barely escapes and I frown.

"Go clean it off." She tells me, looking mortified.

"Since when are you afraid of a little blood?" I question.

"It's not the blood I'm worried about. It's you getting an infection." Lilly states.

"Babe, it's not that deep, and it's not that bad." I try to explain the extent of my injury. "I'll be fine."

"If you don't clean that cut out and it gets infected, you're gonna end up losing your finger!" She warns with her crazed theory. "Maybe even you whole hand if the bacteria spreads!"

I think about a rebuttal, but I know I can't win. She wants to play a role, so I will, too. "Will nurse Lilly go get her Ollie-pop a band aid then?" I ask sweetly and flash the puppy dog face.

"You're getting a wet paper towel first." She explains. "You probably have blood everywhere."

"I'll take care of it." I announce with a grunt as I lift myself up off the couch. "I'm not the kind of guy who wants to be waited on hand and foot by his lady."

"Can I get that in writing for reference when we're old and gray?" By the look on her face, I can tell that Lilly meant for that comment to stay in her head. She worries it's too soon to be thinking that far ahead, but with our history, it's inevitable.

"You sure can." I smile and kiss her softly.

"You take care of your finger, and _I'll _finish cutting the fruit." Lilly starts to walk back into the kitchen.

"No, no, no." I grab her waist from behind and gently pull her so that he back is resting against my chest. "You are staying right here, missy."

Lilly turns her head and blinks those pretty blue eyes at me. "In your arms?" She asks with an innocent persona.

"The couch..." I spin her around and place Lilly down on the exact spot I had landed.

"But Ollie!" She whines with her arms folded. "You're hurt and I wanna help!"

"You _are_ helping." I tell her. "Having you sit on the couch here and watch actually makes things go faster."

"How is _that_ possible?" Lilly asks.

"You're my prize, my reward; a constant remind of all the fun that awaits me." I walk over behind the back of the couch and lean in to whisper in her ear. "And it's my little way of torturing you..." Lilly shivers as my warm lips touch the skin just below her ear. "I'm a _bad_ Ollie-pop, aren't I?"

"The _badest_..." She breathes, tilting back her head. I smile to know that jitters are flowing through her veins like mad. "_Please hurry_."

* * *

**Fits the classification a little better now, huh? Leave your thoughts and comments. I always seem to get thorough reviews. This should tie you guys over until the weekend. Hope everyone has a great Christmas! :)**

**Marissa**


	3. Chapter 3

**This next update is actually two small chapters combind. (If you've read anything I've done in the past, I shun anything less than 6ish page, haha.) Each chapter kicks up the heat, so there's your warning. Enjoy.**

* * *

Leaving my Lilly-pop on the edge of her seat (literally), I return to the kitchen with a smirk. First things first; I do as Lilly instructs and clean my cut. She praises me from afar as she fidgets.

"Want me to kiss it?" Lilly asks in her sicky-sweet voice, getting on her knees and leaning over the back of the couch.

"If I said yes, would you jump over furniture and come running?" I ask, hypothetically.

"Uh huh!" She nods, seeming very eager

"Lills, the last time you scaled my couch you almost broke an arm." I remind.

"That's 'cause my foot got caught on your mom's stupid throw pillows!" Lilly rants, angrily chucking the blue-fringed trouble makers clear across the room in a huff. I do my best to hold my laughter, but Lilly is just as dorky as me. We complement each other so well.

"Lets not risk this time." I tell her, pitching the used paper towel in the garbage. "But when I'm done, can you kiss where it hurts?"

"Where else does it hurt, Ollie-pop?"

I pick up a second handful of berries and turn my head in Lilly's direction and wink. "_Everywhere_..."

"I'll see what I can do." She smiles playfully, watching me begin to work once more.

For about a minute, the whole house is fairly silent. The faint ticking of the living room's wall clock and the slicing of the strawberries aren't loud enough to distract. When Lilly starts to drum her fingers against the back of the couch, however, my focus strays and I stop working.

"Patience is a virtue, my love." I remind her in the sweetest tone possible.

"You wouldn't be saying that if _you_ were sitting over here!" Lilly snaps at me, although she does have a point. She turns her head away and mutters "Or if you knew what's going on in my head right now..."

"I'm torturing myself, too, Lilly-pop." I tell her, trying to ease the pain. "Don't worry."

"All that making out and all this torture is making me hungry." She announces, putting one hand on her stomach. I laugh to myself. That is such a "me" comment. From that sentence alone, it's obvious that I have rubbed off on her.

"Me too." I reply, adding more berry slices to the bowl. I stop and stare at the remaining whole berries in the container. "Might as well add 'em all then."

"Can I have strawberry?" Lilly throws on the charm as she tries to persuade me with her innocence. She should know that as much as I love the little girl in her, there are much more affective (and pleasing) ways to get me to cave.

"I don't know, Lilly..." I mess with her.

"Pretty please, Ollie-pop!?" She begs with the same face that she swears won't work on her when I use it.

"Ok..." I reply, dumping all but one of the strawberries into the bowl without cutting them. (Lilly's right; cutting all these up really is stealing too much of our precious time together.) I hold up a big, ripe berry in my hand. "Question is; can you catch it?"

"You couldn't make it this far!" Lilly teases.

"Seriously!?" I scoff. "You have _that_ little faith in my throwing ability!?"

"Oliver, I'm sorry, but with your history...yes..." In my mind, I judge the distance and realize my girlfriend is right. (To save my tough, manly image that I so desperately try to display, I hide the truth.) "Why can't I just come get it, anyway? You're finished!"

Every part of Lilly makes me weak, but nothing tugs at my heart strings like her pleading eyes. They know how to melt me and take control. "I'll bring it over to you."

"Thank you, sweetheart!" Lilly blows me as kiss. After all this time, my cheeks still warm and butterflies flutter about in my stomach. It's the never-ending, giddy, honey moon phase. Every day seems like the first.

Our eyes never leave each other's as I make my way over to her. Subconsciously, Lilly counts every step I take. How bad does she want that strawberry? Does she not trust me? I have full intentions of giving her the fruit...but I'm up for a little fun in the process as well. A plan concocts in my hormone-thriving brain as I get closer and closer.

"Here I am." Instead of stopping a few inches from the couch, I actually walk around and take a seat next to Lilly on the other side. We share a smile as she turns her body towards me. My arm reaches out above Lilly's head to feed her the berry. "And here's your-"

Just before Lilly can get what she desires, I yank my hand away with my quick reflexes and pop the strawberry into my mouth. The top of the berry, where the stem had been pulled off, is clearly visible.

"Opps?" I mumble, shrugging my shoulders. "That's the last one, too, babe. I'm sorry."

I don't even get to wink seductively before Lilly reads my mind, and wraps her lips around the berry in an attempt to steal it. My lips push forward, and soon we both forget about that stupid fruit that could ultimate end up choking us. Sweet, sweet sugar rush; it's a taste like no other. She grabs on to my shoulders and continues her attack full force. I lean my back against the arm of the couch, creating more room. Emotions override; I place my hands around Lilly's waist and pull her onto my lap in one, swift motion. My lower region is in such throbbing pain, but I don't care. I run my fingers along the bottle hem of her blue tank top, grazing her skin. Lilly twitches; we both are very ticklish, but only to each other's touch. This is the third time today that I am in an extremely hot and bothered situation. Up to this point, I have been as sensible and hesitant as possible...but not anymore. I know Lilly has her two-piece on under her outfit. This pesky shirt can come off now.

Without judgment, I slowly start lifting up the tank top. It takes Lilly a few extra seconds to recognize what I am doing, because she is so concentrated on my lips. At the half way point, she comes to and decides to help. She really doesn't want to remove her hands from exploring all over my chest and back, but she complies. We break apart our lips in a faint whimper. In the process, strawberry finally breaks; we each have a piece in our mouths as I yank Lilly's shirt over her head and toss it behind me. I sit up slightly to chew the piece of berry that's still in my mouth when I catch what Lilly is wearing: a red bikini with the Kool Aid Man on it and the phrase (_our _phrase) "_Oh Yeah_!" written all over the fabric.

"That's...new..." I swallow my food so loud and so fast that it burns as it goes down my throat. I feel like a total perve for staring at Lilly this, but I just can't help it. I'm intrigued, for lack of a better term.

"You told me to go buy myself something nice yesterday." Lilly explains after swallowing. "I saw this and figured this was a nice as it gets."

"..._Oh yeah_..." I let slip out of my mouth barely audible as I nod for my response.

"The same pattern is on the bottom." She adds. "They even have trunks like this for guys." Her smile widens. "Would you like a pair as a birthday present?"

"Y-Yes, please." I give what starts off to be just a normal kiss with my answer, but Lilly turns it into something more as she pushes me back down and lays flat on top of me. Our bodies line up and press together in the perfect manner. There's no use trying to cover up or be embarrassed; I'm majorly turned on right now and absolutely love how it feels. Even if these shorts were loose and I had underwear on that actually fit me, (thanks a lot, mom) I'd still be, well, "very excited" and Lilly knows it. The Ollie Trollie makes sure his presence is well- known (or well-_felt_ rather.) I bite my lip as Lilly adjusts, silently crying out for her to undo my zipper. To my slight disappointment, Lilly only moves so that she may rest her head face down on my chest, just below my shoulder.

"Ollie, rub my back. I'm sore." She mutters against my skin. I am happy to oblige with this request. My right arm and hand are accessible, so I begin to rub a portion of Lilly's back in a circular motion.

"You're a good masseuse." I hear her say in a content sigh.

"Am I, now?" I ask slyly, never breaking my pattern.

"Uh huh..." Her voice trails.

"You falling asleep, Lilly babe?" I try to turn my head to see if I can answer my own question. Her breathing regulates on my chest.

"No..." She replies softly. "This just feels so good..."

"Ditto." I say in the same tone. I don't know about Lilly, but I sure as heck could stay in the same position forever.

"Can you go a little higher?" She asks. "Like right in the middle."

"How this?" I slide my hand up to just below her bikini strap.

"Little more." She instructs.

"Um..." I am hesitant on my next action.

"It's ok, Oliver." Lilly knows exactly what I'm thinking and why I'm so unsure. She kisses my shoulder for assurance. "Go ahead."

Every so carefully, I lift up her bikini strap and slip my hand underneath it. Don't do anything stupid, Oliver. If something comes undone, she can't fix it lying like this. I would have to try, and that would be a boatload of awkward, because a part of me wouldn't want it fixed. Lilly's does have a tense spot here. I can feel muscles loosen as I rub gently.

"Feel better?" I wonder nervously out loud.

"I think I'm in heaven right now..." Lilly sighs again.

"So am I." I share my mutual feelings.

"Now I'll be all loosened up for surfing."

I stop all motions (including breathing) when I hear Lilly's comment. Surfing? Oh yeah, surfing. That's the whole reason she's hear in the first place. We are supposed to go out in the water for a while then eat our food on the beach. That's what I have been planning. How did I forget? Teenage boys and our hormonal, innuendo-driven minds!

"Surfin', huh?" I sigh softly. The thrill in my voice is gone. After everything that has happened since she arrived at my door, Lilly brings_ this _to my attention? She picks her head up and tilts it in confusion.

"That was the plan, wasn't it?"

"Plans can change..." I reply as innocent as possible, but lets face it: I checked my innocence at the front door.

Lilly lifts herself up and moves so that her face hovers above mine. Though we have slight breathing room, the air is thin as she uncovers the truth: "You don't wanna go out this afternoon, do you..."

My heart skips a beat; she hit the nail right on the head. Heck no, I don't want to leave! I want her and this moment forever. Honestly, can I be blamed!? Today is just a major tease. Feelings mess with my brain, and my body grows restless. Although hitting the waves is something that Lilly and I have done since grade school, I just don't think I can survive it right now. When pictures flood, I know I'm in trouble. Lilly truly is a beautiful young woman, but what I'm seeing in my head is nothing shy of some dirty adult activities that would get us kicked off and probably banished from the beach for good. The wording on her suit taunts me further. Does that mean I'm staring again? No, I'm admiring...and wishing that I could do so like that of a blind man: with my hands.

I swallow at the knot in my throat as I try to stop my nervous sweating. It's a lost cause since nearly every part of our bodies are touching. Why can't I answer? Is it because I don't have one? Do I really even have to reply? Lilly should know my reasoning. We share a brain sometimes; two halves of a whole dork. Thin layers of material are all that separate us from being whole in another way; from being together in every sense of the word.

Her eyes lock on me and I can't speak. My mouth hangs open for no reason whatsoever. She steals my breath, my heart, and my soul. I have nothing for her verbally.

"What happen to being stubborn, Ollie-pop? You _always_ know what you want..."

Lilly leans down to kiss my neck. Her soft, apple-scented blonde hair tickles. Lips touch my skin for not even a millisecond before a deep, thriving impulse causes me to snap and act harshly. My hands grip Lilly's shoulders and send her slamming against the other end of the couch. She hits the arm with the back of her head in such force that she lets out a tiny grunt on impact. I pin Lilly down and hold her in the extremely tight position. Surprised eyes try to make sense of my lustful ones.

"You!" I pant. "I want _you_!"

I take a hold of each side of Lilly's face and plant a semi-aggressive kiss on her lips. She feeds my desire in return as she throws her arms around my neck. We are constantly exploring and tasting. Suddenly, this stupid piece of furniture feels like it shrinking underneath us. If we hit the floor, I'll be inclined to laugh, yet welcome the new environment and use it to its full advantage.

"Oliver..." Lilly moans into my mouth. I try to keep her quiet with the help of my tongue. We don't even realize that our bodies start rubbing against each other. Friction causes more irritation that can't be stopped. In the heat of the moment, I can only come up with one solution. It's dirty and pushes boundaries, but this is what I must resort to in this desperate time.

Without breaking our kissing pattern, I find Lilly's hand and slowly begin guiding it to slide straight down the front of my chest flat-palmed. The skin is smooth and slightly sweat-covered. (I gave up on my wish to one day have chest hair. Lilly doesn't like it, and besides, I don't think Greek Gods were hairy, were they?) We reach my bellybutton, and Lilly can't resist a poke. This is small reminder our poking wars from our childhood, but it's not enough to distract me. I'm in too much pain and hormonal imbalance to think about anything else other than the tongue that's being jammed down my throat and what I'm about to do.

From there, it is one swift motion: I grab her hand and place it right in the center of "my problem area"(to word this in the cleanest way possible.) Her fingers twitch as I guide them towards my short's zipper. We are both shaking as I try to help her get the contraption unstuck. Lilly can't ignore the constantly throbbing against the back of her hand. When the Ollie Trolley wants out, it wants out bad.

Lilly tugs at the zipper hard. My eyes pop open to the sound being made as it is carefully pulled down all the way. Relief. I should feel major relief, but why don't I? Instead, a rush of reality blasts through me. Quickly, I remove Lilly's hand. Our lips make a loud smack when I pull away suddenly.

"What are we doing?" I ask nervously out loud. Both of our eyes have never been wider. She's confused. I'm just a mix bag.

"We're having a little fun." She smiles as if nothing extreme just happened.

"What am_ I _doing?" I peal myself off of Lilly's body very cautiously and stare blankly at her.

"What's wrong? What made you stop?" Typical questions.

I sit back on my legs and sigh. "I'm a horrible boyfriend..." I breathe with my eyes clenched closed.

"_What _did you say?" By her tone, Lilly just wants an explanation.

"You heard me. I said I'm a horrible boyfriend."

"Oliver, that's ridiculous!" She exclaims, sitting up. I can feel the glare I am receiving and decide to take it in with peripheral vision. "You're an amazing boyfriend!"

"If I'm so great, then why are we in this position right now!?" I shout.

"Look, if it's about yesterday I told you I forgive you." Lilly tries to calm me. "I really do."

"Yesterday's a prime example. I'm the worst person in the world."

"Will you stop coming down on yourself like that and explain!?" She urges. It must be annoying for her to hear me keep putting myself down every time I open my mouth.

I take the time out to situate myself so that I am sitting indian style on one cushion with my hands folded in my lap. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, Lills. You've been there through most, if not all of them, so you out of all people should know. When it all boils down to it, I'm just a dork. An idiot. I don't think before I act and it gets me in trouble."

Lilly adjust to the same position I am in and waits for me to continue. "You're not supposed to make the same mistake twice. You should learn from them, but-"

"You _do_ learn from yours." She interrupts. I shrug off the positive.

"No, not this time." I shake my head.

"You've done _nothing _wrong today, honey." Lilly tries to reassure.

"I took advantage of you and your forgiveness." I state my issue clearly. "Just like I did yesterday at the beach."

"But Oliver-"

"This sweet, funny, dependable donut you fell in love with just got you to basically take off his pants in hopes of..." I can't even finish that sentence. We both blush as the visions of just a few minutes ago resurface. I turn my head away in shame. "I feel like a perverted freak..."

"You're not a perverted freak." Lilly places her hand over mine and squeezes. "You can't control urges. We all get 'em."

"But on today of all days..." I can slowly look at her again. "I wanted this to be special."

"It has been." She replies.

"I wanted to show you the kind of boyfriend I want to be. The kind of guy I strive to be." I sigh. "The one I should have been on our hundredth day-iversary."

"You wanted a little innocent, cheesy, make-up date like in those chick flicks you watch." Lilly holds back her giggles.

"I do _not_ watch 'chick flicks'!" I defend using air quotes. "That's _not _where Smokin Oken picked up his charm!"

"Sure." Lilly pats me on the shoulder. "Whatever you say..."

"Lilly..." Now she knows I need her to be serious.

"All I'm saying is if you still want to go surfing as planned, we will." Lilly places her hands on my legs and leans in close until our noses touch and whispers "But if you wanna stay and fool around a little more, that's ok, too."

"Decision, decisions." I pretend like I need to contemplate.

"How 'bout both?" She asks with a curling smile.

My arms wrap around my girlfriend and she does the same to me. "And that, my dear, is why I love you."

We kiss soft and gentle, wanting to just hold each other still and never let go of what we have. Our bodies have both calmed down significantly. My mind and heart are not longer in conflict. Everything is at peace.

"Ask me if I could fall asleep now." Lilly says as I rock her in my arms.

"You've got all night to sleep." I remind her, kissing the top of her head. "We have a busy day still and it's not even noon."

"Surfing first?" She asks, pulling away.

"Just for my heart's sake." I tell her. "It'll put me at ease to know I did the right thing."

"You're the best boyfriend in the world." Lilly praises me with a kiss on the cheek.

We both uncross our legs at the same time. I stand up first and reach out to assist Lilly. She taps me on the shoulder and motions downward with her pointer finger. I blush and fix my shorts.

"I'll grab the food." Lilly announces.

"Thanks, babe." I reply with a smile and watch her walk into the kitchen. "Oh, and did you put sun screen on before you left this morning?"

"We're all out at my house." Lilly says, snapping the lid on the bowl of fruit salad. "You have any?"

"Nope. That's why I was hoping you did." I answer. "We'll just get some at the beach."

"You gonna put it on for me when we get there?" Lilly makes her way over to me and winks as she hands over the bowl.

"You know how I feel about PDA, Lilly-pop..." I sound serious.

"Of course! Gross out as man people as we can, and make them feel jealous cause they'll never have a love like we do."

"That's my girl." I pull Lilly in for a half hug. "Let me find my flip flops and I'll be ready." I slip on a pair of black flip flops that I spot underneath the coffee table. I hold my arm out and motion Lilly to link it with hers. We're ready.

Just as I am about to open the door, I take notice of a change in lighting. All of the sudden, the house seems dim. When I woke, everything was bright, so I don't have any lights on at all. It shouldn't be this dark on a summer afternoon in Malibu California. Something is causing a disturbance and trying to ruin this day for us.

* * *

**I like sprinkling in the dorky/sweet qualities of these two as I toe the line of what this rating really means. It keeps Lilly and Oliver in character and me from having a nervous break down. A little fork in the road doesn't hurt either. This might possibly be my last update of 09 (And what a year it has been!) Just in case, I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year. May 2010 be just as wondeful to us and the ship. More of this stories and others to come. **

**Please leave comments. I really love hearing them.**

**Marissa**


	4. Chapter 4

**How many people think they have figured out this story? Just remember it's not always what you write, it's how well you write that matters. Temperatures and tensions continue to rise. Enjoy. **

* * *

Curiosity steals my attention; I don't even look at Lilly when I speak. "Hold on a sec, Lills..." Our arms unlink and I walk back into the living room towards the window.

"Ollie!" She whines, looking so sad from being left standing by herself. No one keeps Lilly waiting. Maybe her feelings will get the best of her again...which means _I _get the best of Lilly_ physically _again.

"Shh..." I shrug off her comment because I am too distracted. There is a thought in my mind that really has me worried as I reach to pull back the curtains. My eyes scan the horizon and fix themselves on a particular spot.

"Something out there?" Lilly asks.

"Unfortunately." I sigh and turn my head in her direction. "It's going to rain..."

"No, it's not." She states clearly.

"I'm afraid it is, babe."

"Oliver, I watched the weather report this morning and there was no sign of any rain." Lilly backs up her previous statement.

"I believe you." I stress. "But you know those stupid guys on TV are never right. I'm just calling it like I see it."

"I know what this is about..." Lilly strolls up beside me. "You're having second thoughts about leaving." She pokes my nose.

"Actually, I was just-" Lilly lips come in and cut me off for a short, (yet very hot) kiss before I can finish an explanation.

"Save it; you've made your choice." She puts a finger to my mouth to shush me, but there really isn't a need. I can't speak right now even if I tried, thanks to prior action. "You wanted to play the good boyfriend role first, so that's what we're gonna do. This is a do-over date, remember? You gotta win me over again with your charm, not just your good looks" Lilly removes her finger only to tickle the underside of my chin. "Although I must say you're _quite_ the hottie, Mr. Oken."

"Back at ya." I wink. "And I intend to give you all that and more." I reach up and take her hand with my own. "I just can't show off how well I wipeout on a surfboard today because of the bad weather."

"Will you stop it with this ploy already!?" Lilly sighs in frustration and yanks her hand free. "_You_ promised a date and _I_ promised to...well...to be your not-so-dominated love slave for the night." We both look to each other, expecting at least one person to blush at the term, but our faces remain unflushed. "I won't go back on my word, because believe me, Oliver..." Soft hands place themselves on my shoulders. Eyes sparkle as she whispers "I want you just as bad as you want me."

"We're irresistible...especially _you_..." Lilly gets goosebumps as I glide the underside of my hands down her arms, following all the way down to her waist line. I finish my flattery with a peck on the lips, and then return the mood to serious. "But it's not a ploy, Lilly-pop. Look." I point at some large and gray Cumulonimbus clouds that loom in the distance and tap on the glass three times "Those are rain clouds, baby."

Lilly stares blankly off at the sky. It takes some time for it to register, but my point does get through to her. Neither one of us can deny what awaits just outside the door. I just happen to be bold enough to admit it.

"The sun was shinning ten minutes ago..."

Lilly's voice trails as she stares at the condensed mass with disappointment. I fear her baby blues will start to water, and then I'm going to lose it myself. Seeing her sad just tears me apart, no matter what the reason is. It is like upsetting a small child or worse yet: Lilly looks like the one puppy at the pet store that everyone loves to play with, but can't take home at the end of the day. She's feeling crushed: the perfect date visions are gone.

"I'm sorry, Lilly..."

I pull her in to my side and kiss her forehead. When she is sad, Lilly just likes being physically close. She needs to feel my touch and wants to be held. Her chin rests on my shoulder as I rub her back for comfort. "We can still eat our lunch here."

She pops her head up with wide eyes and asks "Do you have whipped cream and/or chocolate?"

"You mean to put on the fruit, or-"

"Just do you have either or preferably both!?"

"Hmm..." I stroke my chin in deep thought. "I know my mom hasn't kept that stuff in house too much since my diabetes diagnosis." Lilly frowns once more, but I quickly continue on with my answer to cure it. "But I'm pretty sure I stashed a can of whipped cream away upstairs, just in case you asked."

"In _your room_?" Lilly asks, drawing circles on my chest.

I nod. "Under my bed. Want me to run up and get it...or do you wanna come with?"

I tilt down to kiss her lips, but Lilly turns her head away out of reach. Before my brain can make sense of the situation, she grabs my wrist and starts leading me out of the room.

"Wish we had that blindfold." I smirk. "You remember how fun that was?" Lilly doesn't answer. She continues to guide me across my house with a look a pure determination on her face.

We near the stairs, but Lilly yanks me right past them. "Wait, where are you taking me? The stuff's upstairs, babe."

Now I start to feel nervous on top of the pre-existing confusion. My question answers itself as Lilly and I reach our destination: the front door.

"Lilly-pop, we're right back where we started." I announce blankly.

"You think I'm just going to roll over and throw in the towel because of some stupid clouds!?" She glares.

For the first time in my life, I try to avoid Lilly's eyes. Just when I thought I was out of the dog house, it looks as though I'm right back in it. "W-Well, I...I thought you wanted-"

"How long have you known me?" Lilly presents a simple question, because she knows I don't have an intelligent comeback to the previous one.

"I don't remember a time that you weren't in my life."

"So you should know how I am!" She replies. "I'm a tough girl, aren't I, Ollie?"

"Very tough." I nod and decide to take a different approach. "But you're also sweet, loving, and oh so adorable." An innocent smile forms as I try to work my flattery magic. We love the "who's cuter" debate. It can go on for hours and usual ends up a win-win.

"True!" She smiles back sweetly. "But there's one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Your girlfriend's stubborn!"

Lilly turns the door knob immediately and lets the door fly open. She gives my wrist a squeeze before I am suddenly jerked out of the house; my reflexes kicking in just enough to allow me to close the door with a bang behind us. I almost trip over my own two feet in the process. When I catch my balance, Lilly looks up at me.

"But you love me, right?" Her voice asks with a hint of uncertainty as if I am angry.

"Of course I do."

Lilly giggles softly and gets on her tip toes to kiss me. I am very carefully when I respond. Though my brain has an idea of its own, I must tame the beast within me (however, _try_ describes my efforts better.) Be sweet, not sexual, Oliver. That is what she wants. It's down-right confusing and deflating the Trollie's tires, but this day is to show Lilly how much I love her. In other words; down, boy, _down_.

"So you ready?" Lilly releases my wrists and laces our fingers together.

I scan the sky again and find that things have indeed changed, but not for the better. The once distance hindrance has moved a great deal and is continuing to slowly make it way towards us. There is even a slight increase in the summer breeze. I don't think I'm over analyzing, but how can Lilly let this go unnoticed?

"But don't you see the sky, babe?" I really hate to bring the matter up again, but my worry won't die. Perhaps it's a distraction to prevent self-destruction due to lack of attention my body is receiving.

"Oliver, it's _one _cloud!" She shouts. "One stupid, little...ominous-looking cloud..."

"So you think it's worth worrying about?"

"No! Must I prove that to you!?"

Lilly lets go of me as she groans in frustration. My first reaction is to back up against the door for my own safety incase she comes out swinging. Her reaction is unpredictable; who knows what she's going to do next. She descends the three steps from my porch to the walkway and stands directly in the center. Lilly sticks her arms straight out with palms facing upward.

"_See_, Ollie-pop?" I receive slight attitude with her reply. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing! Dry as a bone!"

"I'm not denying that."

"Well then what are you waiting for!?" Lilly exclaims. "Aside from being way needy for me, what _is _the problem?

I swallow loudly and take a nervous glance before putting my eyes back on Lilly. "You know, you looking at it isn't helping."

"It's staring me in the face, Oliver." Her reply is so blunt, so cold...yet my body flushes with a warm feeling.

"I _love _you..." It's the only thing I can come up with to explain myself. Everything else would make me sound like a total sleaze.

"Clearly..."

Paranoia and slight embarrassment sets in after that comment. There isn't anything I can do calm myself at the moment. All I do is hold the fruit salad bowl in front the attention-grabber. Lilly smirks, but I am being serious and continue to voice my concern. "I just have this gut feeling that it'll start raining as soon as we leave. Then the whole day will be ruined."

"What did I say earlier?" She asks rhetorically. "Nothing can ruin this day as long as I spend it with you. Besides, you the one who wanted to clear your conscious first." Lilly walks over back to where cement meets the steps and sticks out her hand "So c'mon, baby. We'll clear it together!"

Blue eyes nudge me and I dive into persuasion. I make an almost audible sigh, but place my hand in Lilly's with a smile. She flashes one in return. We are done being stubborn to each other. Though it's one of our best traits, it gets very annoying at times. Right now, I'm happy to fold. At least Lilly knows my side of the story and more importantly how I feel. (I really didn't have to say a word in order to achieve that either...)

"You think I'm gonna look stupid holding a strategically-placed bowl like this?" I ask Lilly honestly as I go down the steps. Most wouldn't think so, but I am one to protect my image.

"If people call you a dork, I'll just tell him you're _my_ dork and they can back off and get their own!" Lilly defends with pride and an ear-to-ear grin as we continue to head down the pathway. Oddly enough, she stops us just shy of where she stood earlier and whispers in my ear "And I think you better keep it there..."

"It's not very big...th-the bowl, I mean..." Nice save, Oken.

"I knew _exactly_ what you meant, Ollie-pop..." Lilly gives me the look that I hate. It's one of lust, but it also reads "don't get your hopes up, big boy." Of course she tacks on a warm kiss on the cheek at the end, making my insides tremble.

"L-Lillian Truscott!" I try to sound authoritative (and keep my knees form giving in on me.) Her look changes back to normal. "If you want me to go with you, you better stop this teasing. I-" I let out a sharp breath. "I'm not gonna make it if you don't."

"Sorry, honey." She blushes, realizing that she isn't making a mistake, just overwhelming my already desperate body. "I'll behave."

Just as Lilly makes her promise, I feel something along the lines of a light tap on my head. It doesn't hurt, but it startles me.

"Did you feel that, babe?" I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Feel what?" She questions.

"Something landed on me." I reply, taking my free hand and rubbing the top of my head.

"Somebody's paranoid..." Lilly rolls her eyes.

"Really, Lilly-pop." I plead with her. "I felt something, I swear!"

"Oliver, I'm not having this tiff with you again." She raises her hand to retrieve mine for her possession once more. "Now lets g-"

I brace myself for getting yanked, but instead, I watch Lilly flinch, and then stiffen. The only part of her that moves are her eyes. They dart in every direction as if they are searching for something.

"What are you doing?"

"N-nothing." Seconds go by without any change.

"...You felt it, too, didn't ya...." I smirk.

"I don't know what you talking about!" She defends fiercely.

"Then why aren't you moving?"

Lilly flings her head in my direction and slaps me rather hard on the side of my chest. "I'm moving now, aren't I!?"

"My bad." I rub the giant, slow-fading red spot just around my pectoral muscle and cough. "But don't get mad at me for being right."

"I never said you were right!"

"Lilly, you_ know _we both felt rain drops." I announce. "What's it going to take for you to admit it?"

"I'm not going to admit it, because it's not true!" She fights and tilts her neck back so that she is starting straight up at the sky and the one cloud hanging over us. "Would I be able to do _this_ if it were raining!?"

"I, uh, I suppose not..."

"Exactly!" She exclaims in the same position. "You try."

Without questioning, I obey Lilly. Maybe I really am wrong. I know I don't like to admit it either, but that possibility is getting greater and greater with every second I stand here dry. Forget it, Oliver. Give in to defeat.

"Well, Lilly-pop." I sigh. "I guess you were-"

Instead of Lilly cutting me of, I am interrupted the sight of hundreds of tiny droplets of rushing down from the blacked mass above us. This happens so fast that we don't have the time to react as quickly as we should. It's too much of a shocker. We stare just stunned for seconds until water almost goes down my nose when I try to breathe through it. That is when I snap my head out, will Lilly following suit.

"Wrong!" I report excitedly and spit out the water that has accumulated my mouth.

"Are you happy now?" Lilly bites sarcastically.

"You wanna go back inside now?" I motion behind me to the door as the rain keeps pouring. My voice has to be raised in volume just a tad, because the precipitation pounding on the awning is so loud.

"Aww, what's the matter, Ollie-pop?" Lilly uses her baby talk and pinches my cheek. "Afraid of a little water?"

Even though I will be criticized dearly for my answer, I have to tell the truth. "It's my hair. It'll get the huge knot again if I let it go like this for too long."

"That's not how that got there..."

I don't even have to ask for the real reason; I am shown as Lilly smashes our lips together. Her fingers run through my moppy mess, tugging as we're tonguing. I should have known she's to blame...but why pick on me? Maybe it's the smart thing to do. We have our fun, then she hides the evidence that we've been busy. (Tack on another reason why I love Lilly Truscott.) I dare not tangle her beautiful blonde hair, though! It's so soft to the touch that it slips through my fingers silky smooth. I must admit, I have the only girl who obsesses more about my hair than her own.

At first, this feels cliché, kissing in the rain with water streaming down our faces. We seem to ignore it as sloppy kiss after sloppy kiss is planted. One matter that cannot go unattended is the issue of that silly Tupper bowl of fruit I spent the morning preparing. I still have up as a block. As Lilly's subconscious want to get closer and closer to me grows, she gets annoyed with what's in her way. Finally, her hand slips down south, rips the container from my ever-loosening grip, and flings the food back on the porch without taking her focus off of me. (And my girl said she doesn't have any talent.) Amazingly, nothing spills thanks to a super-tight lid.

Lilly's pushes as I pull. I moan as Lilly groans. Everything goes back and forth between us. This is probably the most intense and most pleasure-filled make out session we've ever had. There's something about this scenario that makes it magical and a throbbing turn on. Neither one of us care that the pelting rain stings our partially exposed bodies. We're too far gone.

The only thing that jolts us is a rumble of distance thunder. Maybe it's a good thing that we snap a part at the summer sound, because pretty soon we would be covered head to toe in muddy water and _nothing else_. Lilly moves her eyes to the door, then back on mine. I nod and we run hand-in-hand back up the porch stairs. Somehow, I am able to snag the fruit before quick shoving ourselves in the house.

"How 'bout that, huh?" I smile as I kick off my squeaky flip flops.

"You look like a drown rat." Lilly tells me staring directly into my eyes. She doesn't blink once, and I find that oddly off-character.

"Yeah, I know." I shake my shaggy head of hair like a dog, sending water droplets flying everywhere. My attempt at the "emo" hair flip fails miserably, because the bangs are so weighed down by excess liquid.

"It's hot as _ever_!"

Lilly throws herself at me hard as round "so-high-of-a number-that-I've-lost-count" of animal-like behavior begins. Her chest is firmly pressed against mine. We can feel each others heart beats rapidly increasing. I bend my head now to kiss at her jaw line and below as she continuously ruffles my bangs. The lower I get, the more force Lilly uses. When I hit the sweet spot in her neck, her hips slam into mine, grinding slightly. Half a moan escapes me before a tongue bursts its ways into my mouth.

By now, the Ollie Trollie is nearing the point of overheating as it rubs against her inner thigh. This is such painful torture, yet I am loving every single second. It's ready. We're ready. _Ding-a-ding-ding_...

My special treat falls to the ground in thud so I can catch Lilly when she jumps up on me in mid heated kiss. Arms latch around my neck and her legs tightly constrict around my waist. I start inching forward towards the steps leading to my bedroom. My eyes are glued shut, making climbing these carpet-covered stairs a real chore. Sure, I should know by now just how many steps there are, and I do: fifteen. (Lilly always teases me because "Fifteen-step" is a Radiohead song.) In this case, I'm too pre occupied and carrying my soaking wet girlfriend, who's hungrily attacking every part of my body that she can reach. All sense of reality, balance, and reason is lost (one can obviously tell which head I am using to think from at the moment.) Between groans, the last thing I hear is Lilly's flip flops either sliding or getting kicked off of her feet. They tumble all the way to the bottom.

When we are just three steps from the second floor, I trip over my own two, clumsy feet and fall face first, never disconnecting with Lilly. She whimpers when all my weight suddenly plops on her. I am more worried about her exposed back getting nasty rub burn. Even though she fights me, I manage to pull away so that I can apologize properly

"I'm sorry, baby!" I tell her in a pant. "My feet...I tripped! It's so...wet and slippery! You're skins so...slippery!"

"Then you better hold on tight, Oliver..."

Lilly squeeze her legs around me so hard and bounces up against the twitching, throbbing beast that is controlling my every action. I throw back my head, letting out a loud, whimpering cry in sexual tension, torture, and pleasure. My hands fly to both of Lilly's shoulders and at tare her off me and rest her back on the stairs.

"N-Not h-here!" I take a gasp of breath.

"Just shut up and let me take con-"

"I'm ten seconds away from having the incident that happened at Make-A-Moose, Lilly!" I shout a warning. It's true: my whole body is trembling. Every limb shakes. Even Lilly feels it since my hands are on her.

"Oliver!"

This time, I'm the one to cut of and take charge by quickly covering her mouth with my hand. I make the mental note to adjust my tone and use my big brown eyes to echo my plea: "Not here..._please_?"

Lilly closes her eyes and lets out a breath. When she opens them, she sticks out her tongue at me; despite the fact my hand is still there. The sudden feeling startles me and I yank my hand away, relieving my girlfriend's cheeky grin. If she has to lose, Lilly will always fold with a surprise. Touché, my dear. Touché.

Ignoring the pressure and chaffing these constricting shorts are giving me, I learn forward and scoop Lilly up, making sure to get a good hold on her back. I make the last of the steps with ease, though the carpet there is terribly damp. (I hope it dries before my mother returns home this evening. How do I explain that one if it isn't?)

We enter my bedroom. It's dark from the pesky rain cloud that chased back inside the house in the first place, which I am thankful for, actually. Droplets tap against the window. Lilly looks at my messy, unmade bed, then back at me.

"Now?" She ask in her best attempt at an innocent girl who's trying to stifle her excitement as she asks her parents if she can start tarring into a mountain of presents on Christmas morning.

A combo of lust and love sparkle, as I closed the door behind us with my foot. "_Now_..."

* * *

**Surprised I ended it there? Didn't think so. This rain should have arrived about 30 pages ago, but it did its job, and now you can do yours by reviewing. There's no hiding what the next chapter is. I'll give you guys a few days to cool down before I post. You'll definitely need it... **

**Marissa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone has been waiting on my first official "Oh Yeah" scene/chapter, so here I am with the FINAL update. Before you dive in, I just want to clear my conscious first. This chapter basically wrote itself. One I had a few sentences down, everything flowed on its own from there. Since I've never done his before, I took influence from aspects of some of the best of this type of story, (such as "**_**Mine", "Animals"**_** and Emily's scenes in "**_**A Night Backstage"**_**) and made my own mix. **

**Not all of this update is, well, dirty. The dorks sprinkle fluff for balance, but don't say I didn't give a warning. For all the hype it's been getting, I hope this lives up to expectations. Enjoy...please?**

**I shall leave you in suspense no longer; here it is! **

* * *

Lilly smiles into our passionate kiss as I walk us over to my bed. I take a free hand and brush my wrinkled, twisted bedding aside before kneeling on the mattress. As I go to lay Lilly down flat on her back, she takes advantage of the position she is in and nipping at my neck and collar bone. In order to shush my own moans, I need to trap their sound in Lilly's mouth. Using both hands, I carefully take the sides of her head and bring her back up to reconnect. She still has her strong legs around me and pulls us both down on the bed. Her wet, scrunchy-looking hair lands on my pillow.

"Ooh someone's chilly..." My hands cover the tops of her breasts. She whimpers as I thumb over the centers. I read the innuendo wording on the soggy, thin bikini material like brail.

"_Say it_." Lilly half moans as she leans forward, signaling exactly what she wants me to do. Earlier on the couch, I was worried about this. Here, it takes a mere "one, two, three" for the deed to be done. "_Oh yeah_..." I smirk as fabric is loosened, pealed off, and discarded. Even the mighty controlling Lilly Truscott has a weakness for those two little words.

She stares at me; my mouth slightly agape. For some reason, her body looks different today. Can Lilly possible be more radiant? I smile as I scoot myself further on her lap, not blushing when a part of me grazes her inner thigh.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" I go to kiss Lilly tenderly on the lips. Before I get too close, her arms fly up and smash my head straight down on the center of her bare chest.

"Not in the mood for sweet talk, I see." I murmur against cool, damp skin.

"You're acting like you've never done this before, Ollie!" She holds my head in place. (As if I would want to move!) The vibrations pass from Lilly, flowing through my body to directly the Ollie's Trollie's engine. "Keep up!"

I find the strength in my and pop my head up to meet her stern eyes. "The pleasure is all yours."

The switch in my brain flips to ravish mode before a confused Lilly can response to my comment. I place a deep kiss on her lips as my hands roam her chest, kneading and rubbing. She groans in my mouth when I start tracing circles just like she does upon my chest. If it drives me crazy, I can only imagine Lilly feels the same way. I work my way down her jaw line to the neck. A classic sweet spot is her pulse point, which is rapidly throbbing. Lips press against it and suck harshly.

"Ollie-pop!" She moans, biting her lip in response.

My lips curl into a devilish smile as I slide down lower and lower. Every inch of her chest is kissed, including right above her fast-pumping heart. "That belongs to me." I announce over the sound of slapping skin. The hum of Lilly's "Mmhmm." reply gets lost in her throat when I walk my fingers down her slides. Her lower half squirms in pleasure when I kiss her bellybutton. This is my signal; I lift up on soaked board shorts she is wearing and tug them off her waist. They are really weighed down from all the water. The shorts are flung over my head and land with a plop somewhere on my bed room floor.

"You look so good in this that I almost don't want to take it off." I tell her when I see the other piece of her "Oh Yeah" swim suit. I lightly rub the top of the fabric and wink. "..._Almost_..."

"_Who's_ in charge here!?" Lilly sits up to question. "You've had your fun, buddy boy. It's _my_ turn!"

Lilly's kissing attack starts at my neck. She'll often skip my mouth because she like hear what I moan specifically, not some muffled mumbo jumbo. "Lilly, Lills, Lilly-pop, oh yeah": she loves it all. Lips cover my Adams apple, and I can't make a sound no matter how hard I try. Her hands make just as quick of work as her mouth does on all of my exposed skin. A finger circles my bellybutton, but her eyes are on "the prize."

"You can't keep these shorts on, you'll get hypothermia!" She warns, placing her hand on the zipper and yanking it down effortlessly. My body twitches from touch and the cool air. Lilly takes note of the reaction and smiles. "Don't worry, Oliver. I'll warm you up. _All _of you..." With a little help from me, the stubborn khakis that weigh a ton get chucked to an entirely different location than the rest of the clothes that have been removed. Now I am in just my boxers; a position and outfit most familiar to us.

"Ooh_ black_..." Lilly comments on my underwear's color.

"Sexy?" I smirk.

"Very." I feel her hand on my inner thigh, inching ever so close the tent I've been pitching all day.

"_Oh Lilly_..." I tilt my head back and let out a pleasure-fill sigh.

"Black is also very slimming." She enlightens as she continues. "You trying to hide it from me?"

"Never." I breathe out.

"I never pictured you as modest, either." Lilly adds.

"This was the only clear pair."

"The truth is out." Finally, Lilly reaches her desire and rests her hand on the massive bulge between my legs. I don't even know what sound I make when this happens. Half whimper, half groan, whatever. I'm under so much pleasure-pressure, the best kind there is. "And so should the Ollie Trollie."

"Let him out." The spasms I have are something even Lilly cannot control. I push up against her hand as if I'm going to bust through on my own. My head snaps back to look her. "_Please_ let him out!"

"Hmm. How does this work again?" She taps her chin. "Is it like a magic lamp? Do I rub it and get three wishes when the genie pops out?" I suck in a sharp breath and hiss Lilly attempts the previous suggestion.

"Baby, I make _all _your wishes come true, just take these off!"

In an instant, the cotton fabric is ripped from my waist...literally. A black blur flies by, but my eyes catch that there is indeed a nice size tear in my underwear. I slowly turn my attention back to Lilly.

"You...you ripped my boxers..." I report in total shock.

"Well I had to rip _something_." Lilly defends. "You weren't wearing a shirt."

"How the heck do you rip something with an elastic waistband!?" I am truly amazed.

"Hey, you're not the only one with muscles, ya know." She winks and flexes her arms.

"My, my. What big muscles you have." I reach out and feel along her biceps and triceps.

"The better to take charge of you with, my dear."

Lilly's arms wrap around my neck and pull me back down on top of her. We share a few fiery kisses until the contact and heat of our bodies become too much.

"Ollie really likes your swim suit." I say seductively, rubbing just where "Oh Yeah!" is written in giant black letters with my fully-exposed lower region.

"O-Oh y-yeah?" Lilly shakes and shivers as she is poked.

I stop what I'm doing and slide myself down her body to nuzzle the side of my face against Lilly's stomach. Fingers find their way to the sides of the bikini piece.

"Ohh yeahh..." Smiling into her skin, I gently rid Lilly of the last of her clothing and discard it over my shoulder.

Now here we lay; on top but not entwined just yet. There's a strange quiet that blankets the room. We feel each other breathing and our hearts beating at the same antsy rhythm. This is by no means our first time, as horrible as that sounds for this being our one hundred and first day of officially being a couple. However, we are motionless and letting our minds to the dirty work for us (pun implied, intended, and definitely recommended.)

"You're in charge, baby." I state the obvious as I smile at her. "Just say the word."

"I came to be with you today to make a memory I'll never forget." She replies and cups my cheek. "Can you do that, Oliver?"

Just then, a bright flash of lightening lights up the sky, followed by a relatively loud clap of thunder. Surprisingly, neither one of us flinch. I wait until I hear the rain splatter against the glass, the very thing that got us to this point, before giving Lilly my answer.

"I'm sorry that I can't take you surfing, but I'm gonna give you an even bigger and better adrenalin rush..."

I don't just "go to town" for lack of a better term. I am cautious, caring, and respectful towards this beautiful young lady I am lucky enough to not only call my best friend and girlfriend...but also the love of my life. Sure, we fool around and get a pretty aggressive, but I wouldn't dare hurt Lilly. Like I have said a million times today, she's in the one in charge. I love it and her way too much to disobey.

One look into her ocean blues tells me she's ready. Me, myself, and I, we're _beyond_ ready.

Lilly "eeps" softly as I slide inside her. We each allot time for the other to adjust. In doing so, sensations get the best of both of us. I can feel in the brain, my heart, my whole body. It's time to spazz out.

And I do. All of my untamed urges take center stage and I push with a little more "oomph", each time receiving blasts of pleasure and a great groaning from Lilly. She can't help herself either; legs pull me closer and buck hips with mine. Lips kiss wherever possible, sometime lingering but more times that not jumping from area to area as a new sweet spots beg for attention. Hands start on our chests, but as things becoming faster, it's too difficult to keep balance that way. Lilly needs to constantly feather her fingers through my sweaty hair, crying out instructions. Every time I try to hush her with my tongue, I fail. Her magic is too much for me and I end up calling out her name and screaming our phrase.

Moaning, groaning. Squealing, eeping. The constant creaking of the bed. All the sounds of pleasure fill the room as I continue slamming. None of the above motivates me the most, though. Oddly enough, it all goes back to the thunderstorm outside. It brews at the same rate we are. Flashes get brighter. Thunder booms louder. I'm sure Lilly doesn't notice (or can't notice from her position), but the strange coincidence buries itself in a tiny corner of my brain.

Pretty soon, the Trollie's going to run out of gas. I can feel Lilly starting to get tense, too. We start to slow and tire, but don't stop. Neither one of us really wants to quit, but our bodies most certainly do. I nudge up against Lilly cheek; our code for saying "brace yourself." She grips my shoulders and I grab hers as it happens: the brightest glow of white and purple, the most ear-piercing rumble, and the most intense explosion rocks our bodies. We shake like leaves. My grip loosens first and I fall down hard on her, panting widely. Listening to her heart, I compare its speed to mine. They have never raced at a faster tempo.

"Cowabunga..." Lilly chest collapses in one huge huff of breath.

"Cowa..." I can even finish this surfer lingo. I have absolutely nothing left in me.

The two of us are one sticky mass of skin and bones wet with sweat and rain water. After I catch my breath, I pull out, but still leave my dead weight on her. The only strength I have left is enough to prop my head up and rest my chin in the center of her chest.

"Maybe I should forget these dayiversary things more often." I mutter sounding just as exhausted as I look and feel. "If the make-up's this good."

"Don't make me slap you, boy!" Lilly glares down at me.

"Go ahead, I dare ya." I taunt.

I watch her wince as she tries to lift and arm to follow through with her threat. She can barely get it a foot off the bed. I laugh as it falls.

"I'll get...you later..." She trails.

My eyes lighten. "Round _two_?"

"Round one was a TKO, at least for me, babe." Lilly explains.

I start to feel really bad that I am essentially crushing my girlfriend with my body when I don't mean to be. With wobbly arms I prop my self up and hover above Lilly's face.

"I'm sorry." My voice is just above a whisper. I reach out and brush the straggly blonde hairs that cover her tired face. "For everything..."

"Don't be." She responds, mimicking my actions on me. "I came down way too hard on you yesterday, so if anyone should be sorry, it's me." I kiss Lilly from her forehead down to both cheeks to let her know all is forgiven. She smiles. "And as for what just happened, I've never felt anything close to that while surfing."

"You're welcome..." I capture her lips in a soft kiss. There isn't any tension or sexual reference, just love. At the end of the day, that's what Lilly and I always feel. No matter what, our hearts keep us in line.

"How about I get us that snack?" I offer. Our stomach simultaneously growl.

"That sounds wonderful." Lilly kisses my nose.

"Alright then." I sigh and make an attempt to lift myself up and out of bed. It isn't as easy as it seems. Being the donut that I am, I roll a little too far and end up dropping straight off the bed landing on my back.

"Ow!" I grunt in pain. Lilly is in pain, too: in pain from _laughing_.

"You should have seen your face!"

"Love you, too." I grumble, slowly getting to my feet.

"Hey, Ollie?" She giggles. "You told me you couldn't show me how well you wipe out on a surfboard. I think I like seeing you wipe out from a bed more!"

"I could have pulled you down with me!" I warn. "Be thankful I didn't."

"Wouldn't be the first time we'd be naked on your floor, my love..."

"...Point taken..." I reply and begin sifting through piles of clothes on the floor.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Lilly asks.

"Something to wear." I explain. I stop searching temporarily and look to her. "I certainly can't wear my black boxers anymore..."

"They were too tight to begin with, smart butt!" She argues. "I was doing you a favor!"

"That you were." I reply in agreement. I come across my blue bed sheet mangled in a heap. "Hmm, this should do."

"A bed sheet?" I receive a blank stare. "What? You gonna be a ghost now?"

"Just gonna tie it like so." I reply, tying the sheet around my waist. "There."

"Ooh, looking hot, Oliver Oken; my own personal Greek God of love." Lilly wink at me seductively.

"Finally...you_ finally _called me your Greek God!" I shout. "I would happy dance, but this thing isn't on so tight. I'm not the best knot tier." I reach up and try to run my hand through my hair. I can't do so without getting stuck a few times. "Apparently, that's you."

Lilly laughs. "I'll get them out before I leave, Ollie-pop. I promise."

"Thank you, baby." I blow Lilly a kiss and start to leave the room. Before I am too far out, I poke my head back inside the door frame. "Oh, and if you still want that whipped cream you asked for earlier, I wasn't kidding when I said it's under my bed."

"Never doubted you sweetie." She replies.

I dash down the stairs, remembering that I dropped by the bowl by the front door when Lilly jumped into arms earlier. Examining the contents and area, nothing spilled or got damaged. Whistling happily, I take a brief pit stop in the kitchen to grab two bottles of water. Collecting everything, I jogged through the house and back up the stairs to me room.

"Got us some water, too, Lilly pop." I explain walking back inside. "I don't know about you, but my throat and mouth are so dry from all the..."

I finally look over at my girlfriend and find her in my orange polo holding a can of whipped cream in one hand...and a folded up piece of notebook paper in the other.

"W-Where'd you find that?" I ask nervously.

"The shirt was in a pile with others by your closet, and the whipped cream was just where you said it would be."

"I-I...I meant that other thing..." I'm frozen with too much stuff in my arms to point to exactly what I mean.

"In a shoebox under your bed." Lilly explains. "Found that when I was digging around for the can. You hide stuff pretty well, Oliver."

"Uh, thanks..." I regain the ability to move, so I walk back over to the bed and take a seat. "Say...you didn't happen to...read that piece of paper...did you?" I ask, handing her a water.

"I am supposed to?" She looks at me curiously.

"Uh, well..."

"Ooh it has my name on the front!" She squeals happily.

"No, Lilly, don't!"

I throw what's in my hands down on the bed in exasperation, then toss myself at Lilly trying to extract the paper. She fidgets away from my reach, opens it up and begins reading. I sigh and follow her eyes as they dart back and forth after every line. Her facial expression changes when she reaches the end. I become petrified.

"Oliver..." Big blue eyes water.

"You...weren't supposed to see yet." I hang my head in shame.

"But it's..."

"I know, honey. I know." I take her hand in mind. "I'm not the best at this sort of thing. I thought it'd be easier to tell you on paper rather than in person."

"When did you-"

"Last night." I answer. "Right after my last shift at Rico's."

"It says you've always felt this way..." She references the note. "Is that true?"

"Always have, always will." I reply. "I can't change it."

"Wow..." Lilly lets the paper slowly fall.

"Yeah..." I squeeze her hand gently before letting go.

We look into each other eyes one last time for about three seconds, then Lilly suddenly grabs my face and plants kiss after kiss straight on my mouth.

"Your-love-poems-are-so-much-better-than-Rico's!"

"I'm glad you like it." I reply after we pull away from the last kiss.

"I _love_ it, baby!" Lilly picks up the note and holds it to her chest. "Especially what you just added when I asked you if it's true."

"I was gonna turn it into a song." I tell her. "I haven't figured out all the chord progressions on guitar yet."

"Just for me?" She bats her eyelashes at me.

"Just for my Lilly-pop."

I give Lilly a quick kiss on the lips, the wrap my arm around her. Her head finds her favorite place; my neck. I smile and nuzzle against her. My nose scrunches up instantly and I jerk away.

"Where'd you say you got this shirt again?"

"In the pile by you closet." She repeats.

"That's the dirty pile, Lills." I explain.

"Should have known." She sighs. "How come you didn't land there when you fell?"

"Lack of judgment." Is my reply. I reach over and pop off the lid of the Tupper wear bowl. "Strawberry, sweetheart?" I offer.

"You didn't bring forks, did you?" She asks, looking at some of the thin slices I was forced to make as Lilly was teasing me to death.

"Nah, use your hands. It's only you and me." I say, casually digging around in the bowl for a wedge of apple. Lilly is reluctant at first but finds a bigger chunk of strawberry and smiles. She goes to put the fruit in her mouth when I reach out and stop her.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute." I pull my polo over her head and toss it back to its respected place. "Can't have you staining my shirt with your red, fruit juice fingers."

"Of course. I understand." Lilly plays along. "You're mother would freak."

"Exactly." I nod.

"I mean, that's one of you good shirts." She adds. "I can't imagine what she'd do if, oh, say your bed sheets were stained..."

"Yeah, me neith- hey!"

Before I can finish, Lilly wipes her hand all over the sheet that is around my waist. There isn't much of a mark, but there is one place in particular where she rubs the most. Though it goes without saying, it's my crotch.

"Lilly!?" I whine, looking down at the damage.

"Oopsie…" She forms an innocent smile.

"Could've just undid the knot." I slip out of the make-shift covering with ease. "See how loose?"

"You better watch it or I'm going to throw you in the dirty pile!" I can't tell if this is a tease or a threat from Lilly. Either way, _Ollie-pop likey_...

"Yeah, yeah." I roll my eyes. "Put some whipped cream on my apple wedge."

"Oliver, you _know _that's the one line I don't cross." She shoots dagger eyes.

"On my_ apple wedge_." I cough, holding up a piece of my favorite fruit. "And you want to throw _me_ in 'the dirty pile..."

Lilly blushes at her mistake. We all have been there. Sometime our minds take us places and we interpret things wrongs. No harm done.

"Ok, but only a little!" She warns. "I don't want your blood sugar acting up when you're completely naked and the only pair of clear boxers you have are almost ripped in half."

She pops the red plastic lid off the top and shakes the spray can. I smile and eagerly await the taste of sugar. Lilly holds the can above the apple with her finger ready to push down, when instead, she pushes me back down on the bed with her other hands and pins me there. I don't say a word, I just watch as Lilly draws a big heart on my chest with the whipped cream.

"_I love you_!" She says sweetly as she connects the shape.

"I love you, too." I reply, almost surprised by her actions. Almost. I go out on a limb with my next comment. "And my apple?"

Lilly steals it from my hand, but simply tosses it aside. She leans down and starts eating her design. My breathing hitches and I feel myself twitching against her body yet again.

I try to think of something else; _anything _else. I am having great difficultly with that task. My head and neck behind to hurt since was tackled down on the opposite end of the bed; I don't have a pillow for support. Doing my best not to stare, I dart my eyes around my bedroom, stopping at the window behind the bed. No more thunder, no more lightening. The darkness has disappeared and the sun is out in full force, just as it was when I woke up this morning.

"Hey, hey Lilly!" I call out, hoping the vibration would get her to stop and listen to me.

"What?" She lifts her head up, revealing whipped cream on her nose and in a ring around her mouth. It takes a lot from me not to laugh at the sight.

"We can go surfing now! The sun is out! It stopped raining! Lo-!"

My girlfriend doesn't even flinch in that direction. All she does is squirt whipped cream in my mouth until it over flows, and then smashes our mouths together.

"I love it when you take charge and cut people off using dessert toppings!" I do my best to exclaim with a full mouth.

Lilly has made her choice. She doesn't want to surf; she doesn't want anything or anyone else. She wants me. I can't forget the stupid, bad boyfriend no-no's I make. Thankfully, however, Lilly does. She understands how I am, and most importantly, knows she is the only one I love. Scratch making my girlfriend feel wanted, love and appreciated on today's date. It's obviously that all of the above were accomplished. Note to self: it's not a smart thing to screw up, but when I'm bad, things can turn out to be really good.

* * *

**Not a bad way to ring in day 101, huh? I think I can stop blushing enough for a few closing comments. The fact that this story was all too easy for me write is a scary thought. As for writing more like this, ideas have crossed my mind, but I'm hard at work on some fluff right now. Thanks to everyone who read this in a time where Lollies have been a little scarce, and a HUGE thank-you to Emily for helping me find the guts to write and publish this. (You may have created a monster, haha.) **

**PLEASE review/comment/leave opinions! It was very hard for me to get to the point of sharing the story, so I would really like to know any and all thoughts. **

**Marissa**


End file.
